


Hold Me Closer, Hero Boy

by Willowcat88



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: ;D, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author is Bad at Titles, Bad Puns, Cats, Coffee, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fic Is A Birthday Present, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Use, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sleeping on the sofa, Sleepy Cuddles, These Kiddos Deserve The World, Whiny Cat Babies Who Need Feeding RIGHT NOW, cat food, happy birdday!!, sleepy everyone, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When Teala wakes up on the couch, very much hungover, it takes her a minute to place where she is. Wracking her brain, she starts to vaguely remember what happened last night.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~a birthday gift for @Bird_Of_Scarlet - happy birthday god killer!! I love you!





	Hold Me Closer, Hero Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bird_Of_Scarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_Of_Scarlet/gifts).



When Teala wakes up on the couch, _very_ much hungover, it takes her a minute to place where she is. She groans quietly, trying not to disturb her friends, who are mostly sleeping on mattresses on the floor, with the only exception being, as far as she can see, Ro, who’s curled up at the end of the large, L-shaped sofa, her chest rising and falling peacefully.

Wracking her brain, she starts to vaguely remember what happened last night. All of them had gone to a party at Safiya’s too celebrate something or other that her groggy brain can’t recall, and after a night of merry-making and far, _far_ too much alchohol, they’d all drawn straws as to who got to sleep on Saf’s wonderfully plush and comfortable couch.

Suddenly, Teala is distracted from her early morning brooding by a soft, curious _mrrow?_ noise coming from in front of the couch, and the feel of a tongue lapping at her fingers. She looks over the edge, wincing from the movement, her limbs stiff and head still foggy, and spots Crusty, Safiya’s cat. He’s nosing at her fingertips, and she smiles softly and moves her hand, stroking along the length of his back. Crusty purrs in satisfaction, tail lifting happily as he leans into the touch. Teala continues to pet the cat for a few minutes, cooing gently, until he gets bored and wanders off upstairs, probably to yell at Safiya for food.

 _On the subject of which, why aren’t Colleen and Safiya down here with the rest of us?_ She thinks, confused and hazy-minded. Well, she can understand Safiya sleeping in her own bed instead of the floor, but where did Colleen go? She groans quietly to herself; _It's too early for this shit._

As if summoned by her early morning thinking, Safiya wanders down the stairs, an impatient Crusty at her heels, whining at her. She rolls her eyes fondly and, yawning, heads into the kitchen, placing two mugs by the coffee machine, setting it off to fill the first one. Then she carefully pours cat food into Crusty’s bowl, rubbing her eyes sleepily as her cat trills happily before tucking into his food.

As she turns back in Teala’s direction, busying herself with the coffee cups, Teala notices a round mark on the side of Saf’s neck, dark like a bruise and _oh she’s realised where Colleen and Safiya went last night._

She coughs, face flushing slightly and calls out softly to her tall friend, not wanting to wake the sleeping friends.

“Hey, uh, Safiya? You got, um, a little something on your neck there?” She points out awkwardly, tapping the column of her own throat.

Safiya goes an impressive shade of red, and cards her fingers through her hair, subtly covering the mark on her neck. “Oh! Oh, uh, must be pen or something,” she chuckles awkwardly.

“How did you get _that much_ pen on your neck then, hmm?” Teala teases.

Somehow, Safiya gets even redder, and grabs the now both full coffee cups and scrambles to run back upstairs without spilling the hot coffee down herself, throwing an embarrassed and distressed “OhisthatthetimeIdon’twanttokeepColleenwaitinggottadashbye” over her shoulder as she goes.

Teala chuckles to herself, and that's when she finally registers the sound of muffled snoring behind her. She blinks in surprise, mainly at the fact that she hadn’t noticed until now, and rolls onto her other side to see who it is. She nearly bursts out laughing, having to bite down on her tongue to stifle it as she sees Roi. Roi, who is face down on L-shaped pillow they’ve been sharing. Roi, who is snoring into it as well, clearly having an impressive talent for not _suffocating_ himself in upholstery.

The way that his arm has flopped across the side of the sofa makes it clear that, until Teala had woken up and dislodged it, it had been draped over her side, snuggling close. She blushes slightly at that thought, and shakes it away as another “” ingenious”” plan surfaces through the sleepy fog in her brain. She’s getting slightly cold, and since its Too Early For Life’s Shit and everyone else - _well, apart from the lovebirds upstairs,_  she smirks to herself - is still asleep, she constructs an excellent plan to kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

Carefully, gently, Teala picks up his arms and drapes it across her waist. Then, slowly, deliberately she wriggles toward the edge of the sofa, putting a layer of cold air between herself and Roi. As if she had commanded him, he whines softly in his sleep and pulls her back towards him into his warm, sleeping form. She smiles dopily, feeling sleep wash over her. Colleen’s going to tease them in the morning, yes, but she has her _own_ form of blackmail now.

But for now, everything is peaceful, cosy, and toasty. Teasty, if you will.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfgh this is a mess and not very good but I hope you enjoyed it birdy?? hope your birthday was a good 'un!! <3<3<3  
> oh and yeah im technically off break now yeeh aw


End file.
